


Steve's Sick on his Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Birthday, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sharing a Bed, Sick Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's 16th birthday, and he's bedridden with a terrible cold. But all things considered, its not all bad because Bucky’s here with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Sick on his Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I feel really ill with a cold so to make myself feel a little better I wrote some Stucky fluff of Bucky comforting a sick Steve.
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes as I feel terrible so I probably missed some.
> 
> (The last bit after the * is set sometime after The Avengers but before TWS).
> 
> I hope you like it!

‘Shh, Steve, Shh…’ Bucky whispered softly as he applied the lukewarm damp cloth to his friend's head. Steve had gotten another terrible cold, and the sight of him lying in bed, soft whimpers escaping his lips, made Bucky’s heart nearly burst through his chest.

‘M’fine Buck, I’m fine’ Steve whispered, a weak smile lighting up his pale face for a second, before he clutched his chest and mouth as a bout of coughing overtook him again.

‘Sure you are, pal’. Bucky said, offering a tight smile as he moved to hold his friend close - as if lying next to him and keeping him close would somehow transfer the damn cold to him instead. Who else would get a stinking cold on their birthday? Only Steven Grant Rogers. Bucky smiled again at the thought.

A strained laugh escaped Steve's lips as he moved his hand so that Bucky could feel his pulse. Steve tiled his head slightly so that he was looking Bucky right in his soft blue eyes, so close to his on the starchy pillow.

Bucky wasn't stupid, of course - he knew that the transferring-the-cold thing wouldn't work. But feeling the soft pulse of his friend as he cuddled in close and tried to ease the pain he was feeling, somehow, made his heart beat a little slower. He hoped that it made Steve feel a little better too, somehow.

‘You should be out celebrating-’ Bucky sighed after a while.

‘I don't mind-’ Steve wheezed softly, as he motioned for Bucky to move in closer to him. He obliged, and soon Bucky’s head was resting on his frail chest. Bucky pretended that he was checking on the weezeing, and Steve played along, because even though it didn't get rid of his cold, it certainly made him feel better.

‘But it's your 16th birthday, Stevie.’ Bucky sighed again, longer and sadder this time, as he moved his head back into the pillow to look Steve in his bright blue eyes.

Steve ignored the rattle in his chest as he shook his head and said ‘I know. But I'd much rather be here - with you - than anywhere else. Even if I do feel pretty damn terrible. I don't mind, ‘cause you’re here.’

From the strong determined sparkle in those blue eyes, Bucky knew he was telling the truth, and that made his chest tighten and his heart beat even faster, if that were even possible. He smiled softly and before thinking it through too much, pressed a quick kiss to Steve's damp forehead.

‘Happy birthday, punk.’ Bucky whispered as a smile lit up his face.

‘You're going to catch my cold, jerk.’ Steve whispered back, his cheeks now a bright red, which secretly had nothing to do with his cold. Then they laughed together, quiet and joyous before it made Steve cough again.

Bucky held his closer and tried to sooth him, the warm feel of his friend in his arms simultaneous soothing his drumming heart, too. ‘Shh, Steve, Shh…’

After a while Steve's coughing quieted, and after they had both settled down on his bed together, Steve sighed, finally content, and nuzzled into the nape of Bucky’s neck. When his breathing slowed and he finally fell asleep, Bucky knew that he should probably let go, and try and sleep on the floor, because if anyone found them together like that then it wouldn't be too good for either of them, given the way that people thought.

But, Bucky thought, as he watched a smile stretch across his friend's peaceful, sleeping face as he subconsciously pulled him even closer to him - his friend was sick, and it was his birthday.

Yeah, Bucky thought, as he fell asleep listened to his friend's breathing and watching his lips move as he spoke in his sleep -

It's his birthday, after all.

*

Later on, in the future, when a fan spotted him and asked for a picture because it was his birthday, Steve was asked, in a very cute way, which was his favourite birthday ever.

Steve replied that he'd missed a few, but - and he pretended that the slight blush not his face was just from the emotion of the memory - his 16th birthday was definitely his favourite.

‘Even though I was sick, it was a birthday I'll never forget.’

‘Oh no! ...How can it be your favourite if you were sick?’ The young fan asked, curious.

‘Oh, I had someone special looking after me. See, that's what birthdays are all about-’ Steve said, remembering the gleam in Bucky’s soft, young eyes and the quick touch of his lips on his forehead.

‘-the people in your life who will spend them with you,’ Steve smiled, wishing that he could rewind time just so that he could feel the warmth of Bucky lying next to him, so he could hear his laugh and see his smile again. God, he'd even have that cold all over again so he could spend time with Bucky again. ‘Even when you're sick.’


End file.
